True WingedAngel
by The Gamer 13
Summary: He gave his life her, his humanity for her; he justs hopes it will be enough.
1. Just the Two of Them

_She sat there, clutching his lifeless body in her arms. His arms were limp; his heart, not beating; his wings, on he ground, not movement at all. His chest was impaled by his sword, which landed in him after he fell. People crowded around his lifeless body, hoping the best for their favorite hero._

_And yet, she didn't give any mind to them. To her, it was just the two of them, their, together, closest they've ever been in such a long time. Not since their childhood, could she remember feeling what she thought to be his breath on her face; his arm around her, clutching her tight; her arms around him, around her hero, her protector, her love. She wanted to blurt out what she had been waiting to say to him for so many years, even though she was in front of all these people._

_But to her, they weren't there; they were just silhouettes, just background noise. No, to her, it was just she and him; the heart of Avalanche, and the hero of the world; the outgoing girl in town, and the shy boy in love; or, more simply put, Tifa and Cloud._

* * *

Just in case anyone is actually reading this, this is story is actually the first fan fiction I wanted to write. And for future reference, Normalpast, _Italicspresent_


	2. Last Peaceful Night

Life was great, they thought. The whole gang was back together, Midger and the rest of the world was recovering smoothly, Shinra was nowhere to be found besides some of the more obvious Turks, and their hadn't been a serious need for Avalanche in almost a year. With all this time on their hands, the Avalanche members were able to spend some time with each other, and become closer. No one thought of what would occur in the coming days.

"Hey Vincent, what's wrong wich' ya?"

"Nothing, I just can't shake this feeling like… like there's something we didn't do, that will come back and bite us in the ass." Everyone became silent. They knew when Vincent said something was wrong, usually they were. They spent the rest of the night discussing what the danger could be, and, coming up with nothing, decided to just assume the danger sensed was just some Shinra attack-force looking for revenge, or someone that just wants to take their problems out of them.

They soon went to their respective beds, and settled in for the night, with Cloud taking the couch again, as he was accustomed to doing whenever everyone was sleeping over. Soon, though, there was a stirring in the house, and the sound of a door opening. Cloud opened his eyes, and saw Tifa before him. "Hey Teef, what ya doin' up?"

"Just checking up on you." Their eyes met nervously, and then moved away. After a few moments, Tifa broke the silence. "H,hey, if, you want, since the couch is kind of, well, uncomfortable, you can, uh, sleep in my bed."

"Tifa, I couldn't. I mean, I'd be invading your…"

"Don't worry, it's n,no problem," she said, nervously. Their gazes met for another moment, before Cloud finally gave in, and agreed.

_**"The bed, it's soft,"**_ Cloud thought to himself, as he got into the bed. _**"Probably shouldn't face towards her,**_" he thought, at about the same time Tifa thought it. Both were frightened, having never been in the same bed as someone, added on to the fact that this "someone" was the love of their lives. Eventually, though, the fear died out, and they both went happily asleep.

They both woke very early, to find to their surprise (and delight) that they had, at sometime during their sleep, cuddled up close to each other. Embarrassed, Cloud decided to leave before anyone else woke, lest they get the wrong idea. As he reached the couch, though, and thought flashed though his mind, almost like a dream that reached you late, and caused a sharp pain to him.

_**"What the hell…?"**_ Trying to remember the thought, he could only retain three of them. _**"Tifa, an burst of light, and wings…"**_ Not knowing what they meant, he decided to start his daily routine early, as to get some more time to think about what had happened last night.

* * *

If you are still reading, then thank you, and bold and italic font represents thoughts.


	3. Warning In The Night

The day was normal, for the most part. The kids went off and did their thing, business was tight, delivery inflow was not too heavy, and after the bar became less filled, the rest of Avalanche came over for a drink. But it was after everyone left, when the night started to turn for the worst.

Cloud was alone with Tifa, Barret offering to take the kids off their hands for the night. The sense of tension in the room was apparent, and was unsettling to them both. Finally, Tifa broke the silence.

"So…, how was your sleep?" she asked, while in her mind, wondering why she decided to start with that.

"It was…nice. Pleasant." _**Nice; pleasant; what the hell, man!**_ There was a brief moment of silence, during which, they both had more to drink. Unusual, for them both, as they don't drink all that much. But the wine helped them loosen up, and soon, they started talking about what was going on in their lives. Before long, they were cuddled up next to each other, and the fireplace, both of them, while not drunk, defiantly buzzed.

They both started telling little secrets about themselves. Things like how they both never went out with anyone, or how they were both still virgins, staying away from the reasoning behind them, being which their love for each other. Soon, they started getting tired, and almost dozed off. But before they did, Cloud still had on secret left to tell Tifa, something he spent the whole night trying to get the courage to do.

"Tifa...I love you." _**There, I said it. And no response, just like I thought. I was right; she didn't love me, at least not in that way.**_

And then he looked down, and saw she was asleep. Relieved that at least there was still a chance, he decided to get to sleep, too, and dozed off into a dream-like state. Part-way through the night, however, a noise awoke him. Getting up to see what it was, the sound led him to the porch, where he saw a man, with long, silver hair, holding a katana, his back turned to him.

"No…no…no…NO!" Sephiroth smirked at Cloud's anger, and used the time he spent talking to his advantage. He spun around, and dashed toward Cloud, striking him right in the stomach, the second time this has happened to him. Holding him up, Sephiroth began to speak.

"Leave this place, and meet me at the place where Weiss died, tomorrow, or she will die. A storm is coming, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

He then tossed Cloud forward, back into the house, knocking him unconscious.

Waking up a couple hours later, he was back next to Tifa, and the porch door was still closed. Suddenly, a sharp pain cursed through Cloud's chest, and looked down to see that he had a sword would in his stomach. Realizing the warning to be real, he quickly wrote a note to Tifa, telling her to have Avalanche to prepare for something big to happen, and to not, under any circumstances, follow him.

Geared up, and ready to leave, Cloud was just about to leave, when he heard Tifa move, and realized this might be his last chance to say goodbye. Leaning down to her, he kissed her on the lips, and whispered in her ear. Turning one last time to get a final look at her, Cloud finally left the house, and headed off to the point that Sephiroth had specified.


End file.
